


teh susu

by kazenokaori



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Gen, Plot What Plot, twins!izutaka
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6600934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazenokaori/pseuds/kazenokaori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tawaran Shun mampu membuat Kazunari sejenak mengacuhkan drama petang di televisi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	teh susu

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. I gain no profit from this work.

* * *

“Kazu, aku mau keluar sebentar. Mau titip?”

Kazunari mengalihkan pandangannya dari drama di televisi untuk mendongak menatap kakak kembarnya. 

“Ah, boleh? Teh susu, deh. Makasih, Shun.” Kazunari menyeringai. 

Shun mengangkat alis. “Uangnya?”

“Lho, kukira pakai punyamu,” 

Shun nyaris membuka mulut lagi untuk memprotes, namun ia hanya menggerutu pendek. “Iya, deh, pakai uangku. Jangan lupa diganti ya nanti. “

Kazunari tertawa, seraya kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada drama di televisi. “Iya, iya, nanti.”

Kazunari melirik Shun dari sudut matanya—Shun tidak kunjung melangkah, seperti ragu-ragu. Kakak kembarnya itu kembali berbalik menghadapnya, kemudian mulutnya bergerak—mengucapkan serangkaian kata-kata dengan suara lirih tak tertangkap telinga.

“Apa? Kaubilang apa, Shun?” Kazunari menoleh untuk menatap Shun, namun Shun sudah melangkah ke _genkan_. 

\---

“Mama pulang.” 

Mama melangkah masuk dan melihat televisi menyala, namun tidak ada siapapun yang duduk di sofa. 

“Kazu?” panggil Mama. “Shun?”

Mama melihat _remote_ televisi yang tergeletak di sisi sofa. Ketika hendak meraihnya, Mama nyaris memekik, terkejut melihat Kazunari yang terbujur di sofa. Mama tersenyum, kemudian merapikan helai-helai rambut Kazunari sebelum meletakkan _remote_ itu di atas _coffee table_. 

Sejurus kemudian, telepon rumah berdering. Mama buru-buru mengangkatnya. 

“ _Ini benar kediaman Takao Shun_ -san?”

Mama mengangkat alis. “Benar. Ada apa—” 

“ _Saya dari rumah sakit. Mohon maaf, saya harus menyampaikan kabar bahwa Takao Shun_ -san _tewas tertabrak mobil petang tadi pada pukul—_ “

Mama sudah tidak bisa lagi mendengar kata-kata di seberang telepon. Lututnya kini terasa seperti agar-agar.

**Author's Note:**

> note:  
> 1\. saya pakai nama belakang milik takao sengaja karena takao shun lebih enak didengar daripada izuki kazunari. benar kan? ;)
> 
> 2\. sepertinya memanggil saudara kembar dengan nama tidak cukup umum di Jepang. namun saya menggunakan kebiasaan saya sendiri untuk memanggil saudara kembar dengan nama dalam fanfic ini
> 
> 3\. terinspirasi satu trivia unik dari kakak tingkat yang mengatakan bahwa ikatan batin antarsaudara kembar yang sangat kuat bisa membuat mereka merasakan rasa sakit yang sama. bahkan bila sang saudara kembar kecelakaan, seseorang tersebut bisa ikut tidak sadarkan diri. 
> 
> btw maafin judulnya payah orz dan ngomong-ngomong mama itu termasuk oc nggak ya—  
> terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca!


End file.
